


Movie Night

by no_peanuts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_peanuts/pseuds/no_peanuts
Summary: Ethan invites you over to watch a movie at his place because you haven’t hung out in a while, and rests his head on your shoulder and then falls asleep halfway through the movie. Prompt from a friend.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night

A buzzing sound interrupts your baking. Wiping your hands on your apron, you walk to the table and pick up your phone.  
‘movie tonight? I just got Disney+!’  
You haven’t hung out in a while, so you were happy to see the text. With a smile, you tap reply.  
‘As long as we can watch Coco :)’  
He knows it’s your favorite, and can’t say no. You hit send and head back to your cookies. Five minutes later, he replies.  
‘okay Coco it is. 7pm. be here or be square!’  
Chuckling, you reply in agreement. You check the time on your phone- 10 minutes for the cookies, 30 to get ready. You clean dishes while you wait and as soon as you get the cookies out, it’s a mad dash to shower and get dressed. 

‘On my way, be there in 10!’  
You put some cookies in a container and rush out the door, almost forgetting your keys. Almost exactly ten minutes later, you’re opening his front door.  
“Knock, knock!” you call from the doorway. You hear a faint jingle and clicks on the hardwood. Suddenly, a furry white head pokes out into the hall. You kneel down and wave.  
“Hey bubs, I missed you!” The dog runs toward you and gives you a kiss on the nose as you scratch his head. “Now, where’s your papa?”  
Setting your bag down and kicking your shoes off, you follow a wagging tail into the living room.  
“Hey! I see my butler let you in.” He giggles and brings you in for a hug. “I’ve set everything up, all you have to do is sit back and relax.”  
You follow him to the couch and he starts the movie. 

Halfway through the movie, his head is dipping. It must have been a long day.  
“Gosh, I’m sorry. I filmed three different videos today and edited a short one. Just a really long day.”  
You smile and pat his hand. “It’s okay, really.”  
The two of you look back to the movie. A few minutes later, he’s resting his head on your shoulder. “I won’t fall asleep, promise.”  
But moments after Ethan says those five words, his breathing is evened out, fast asleep. You smile down at his resting face. He won’t wake up until the credits are rolling.


End file.
